


Santini's

by ReclaimingRollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, He also ships it, Heath's always "sick", Its all about the pizza, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Smut, Pizza, Roman's a good wholesome person., Sami's got a date, Seth is a delivery boy, Soulmates, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/ReclaimingRollins
Summary: "Oh yes, and a special request." Dean had ordered the same thing from his favorite place almost everyday, so this wasn't new to him."Send over your cutest pizza boy and give him the night off, yeah the one. Okay, great."





	Santini's

"Oh yes, and a special request." Dean had ordered the same thing from his favorite place almost everyday, so this wasn't new to him. 

"Send over your cutest pizza boy and give him the night off, yeah the one. Okay, great."

Dean hung the phone back onto the receiver after the call had ended. He wasn't to keen on the idea of smartphones so when he moved into his apartment, he decided that a landline was best and "it's so damn cheap, with that fuckin' package deal they have goin' on!"

Dean laughs and shakes his head at his roommates enthusiasm. Speaking of which, Dean hears his name being called from the other room.

"MOX! IT'S ALMOST ON, HURRY YOUR ASS UP IN THERE, PIZZA BOY'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"  
He walks out into the living room and settles into his chair.

"Sami, how many times do I have to tell you? It's not Mox anymore man. It's Ambrose for fucks sake. I changed man."

A pause. Sami looked at Dean, studied him almost, with a dead ass serious expression etched in his features. Then his face turns into a smirk.

"Nah."

\- - -

"Rollins, this one's yours, you know the adress. I'll see you tomorrow." Roman said with little expression.

"Really? Thanks Ro, I'll come in early if you need." Seth was always quick to volunteer, seeing as how Heath was always "sick", and Roman practically lived here. 

"No need, tomorrow's a holiday, remember?" Thanksgiving, how could Seth forget? He'll have to call his mother tomorrow, and wish her a happy holiday.

"Right. Thanks again Ro, and take it easy big man. Happy holiday." 

He grabbed the regular's pizza and loaded them into the back of his old beat up car, and slid into the front. Not even bothering to set his gps because he knew the route from all of his previous deliveries to the very same address.

Once he had reached the apartment complex he hoped out and grabbed the carry bag.

Climbing up the cement steps, and knocking on door number 203. There was the usual shuffling and then the sound of locks being turned. Anticipation swelling in his chest, ready to see his only regular customer, disappointed to see it was his flatmate who had answered his knock.

Sami had turned around and yelled, probably to Dean, as Seth thought. "MOX! LOV- I mean PIZZA BOY'S HERE! I'll just be going. I got a date tonight." He saidturning his attention back to the delivery man, while grabbing his coat and sliding past Seth. 

The place where Sami had previously been was now occupied by a smiling Dean Ambrose. 

"Hey Seth. You wanna come inside?"

"Sure." He said with a small smile, this is something that he had been doing every week for the past couple of months, however he always got butterflies when Roman would give him the order.

He had taken a liking to Dean, and it seems Dean felt the same. He had told Seth once after a healthy amount of alcohol on a particular lonely Friday for the blue eyed man, that he didn't like pizza at all, in addition to other, deeper aspects to the mans life.

"Hello? Earth to pizza boy." Dean said tapping Seth on the shoulder. 

"Oh um, yeah sorry, must've blanked, I'm sorry what did you say?" 

"I asked 'how was work?'"

"What are we? A fifty year old couple?" He responded only joking, although a part of him always did wish to gro old with someone, someone to talk about how gas prices went up or down, or if they needed bread or something along those lines. 

Dean chuckled at his joke, "you wish."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." His voice laced with sarcasm, laughter consuming both men.

\- - -

It wasn't long until Dean made the usual offer that He stay for the night, and Seth always declines. Why was tonight any different? Why did he accept.

He convinces himself that is partly because he doesn't want to be alone on another holiday, and also partly because of the surprised, however overjoyed, expression that instantaneously spread across the other man's features.

"But don't expect anything." He layed out, only half joking. 

You see, Seth is what some would call, pure. He's never gone any father with anyone, other than sloppy makeout sessions and then a rejection, often leading to arguments with his potential partners, which shied Seth even more to being intimate. Also, the more he thought about it, the idea of sex just grossed him out in general. 

"I would never, unless you wanted. I promise." Dean was very understanding, when it came to what people wanted and he knew that's not what his potential  boyfriend wanted right now.

A comfortable silence fell around the two as they watched whatever dumb, low budget, television show was airing on cable television and at the pizza Seth had brought. 

Long after the show had ended Seth had fallen asleep on dean's shoulder, he turned his full attention to the younger man's sleeping frame.

He gently stood up, then scooped him up in his arms, carrying him to his small bedroom and gently layed him on the bed, stripping back the covers and pulling them over his dreaming state, up to his shoulders.

The blue eyed man quietly walked around the bed frame, and slid in next to him.

He turned off the lamp and scooter a little closer to his guest. It was then when he felt a small arm wrap around his waist and pull him in closer. 

He looked down, and just through the darkness he could see a spread of dark brown curls on his chest, and he realizing that this is where he wants to be for a very long time.

He realizes that, out of all the pizza places, Sami chose this one for a reason.

Now neither of them knew at the time, but that reason was for each other to find their soulmate.

The realization would come later on, but now? Now they hold each other close and let the darkness fade into dawn, and when Seth wakes in the morning, he is met with a smell of bacon and a phenomenal first kiss from the man he was destined to fall in love with. 

The man he would make history with.

The man he would go to war with.

The man he would marry and have those desired small talks with, he would always ask if his day went well, and would always call to see if they needed bread.

Dean Ambrose was his everything, and it all started with a Santini's pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hey you guys.
> 
> I've been working on stuff. 
> 
> Also, I really like how this turned out. I had originally planned for it to be smut but this, in my opinion is way better. 
> 
> I love the idea of Dean and Seth meeting like this before the fcw days. 
> 
> I love you guys so much!


End file.
